Some media monitoring systems employ media source detection to determine which of several media sources is providing media being presented by a monitored media device. For example, in a typical home environment, a television may be communicatively coupled to several different physical media sources, such as, but not limited to, a set-top box (STB), a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, a Blu-ray Disk™ player, a gaming console, a computer, etc., capable of providing media for presentation by the television. Furthermore, one or more of the physical media sources may be able to access different broadcast channels, media streams, etc. which may also be considered different virtual media sources. Accurate detection of the active media source (e.g., physical and/or virtual) providing the media presented by the monitored media device enables reliable identification of the media and, thus, accurate crediting of audience exposure to the media.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.